


貓科動物

by kiakao1221



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiakao1221/pseuds/kiakao1221
Summary: 「原來你喜歡貓耳啊……」大和喃喃地說。太一想他還是裝睡裝到死好了。*不用動腦的快樂PWP
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 10





	貓科動物

**Author's Note:**

> *設定延續LEK，但亞古獸他們沒有消失  
> *只是也不會出場  
> *我只是想同人讓他們開心點  
> *很雷，慎入  
> *真的很雷，慎入  
> *請詳閱tag，慎入

作為被選召的孩子們的領導者，八神太一並不是個不會犯錯的人。但隨著成長，他逐漸變得足夠謹慎、觀察大局，更不會讓同一個錯誤發生第二次。他必須強調，今天的事完全是個例外。早在前幾天亞古獸來到他家翻出不該翻的東西時，他就該把這些玩意藏好，或是乾脆直接扔掉，不……

他根本打從一開始就不該買這種東西的。

太一沖完澡後掛著一條毛巾就走出浴室，他欣賞了下同樣赤裸著上身的戀人的背影——成年以後長開了的肩膀和因為稍有鍛鍊而結實的背部總是令人賞心悅目的。不過對方背對著自己，手裡似乎拿著什麼在看。

「大和，你在看什……」太一好奇地走到大和的身旁，看到對方手裡的光碟盒之後發出了一聲非常不得體的尖叫，一把將東西給搶了過來。「你你你……你怎麼亂翻別人的東西！」

「你根本沒收好嗎。」大和指著床底下還有其他若隱若現的盒子，憋著笑說。「都什麼年代了，居然還有人把片子藏在床底。」

「你管我啊！」

「而且……」大和瞥了一眼散亂在床底的光碟片，還有太一手裡的那片。「要不是我們已經在一起這麼久了，看你的收藏我還會以為你是處……」

大和的話被太一狠狠撲過來的動作給打斷了。他們用力地摔上床鋪，太一跨坐在大和的腿上，暗示性意味十足地磨蹭了兩下，如同示威一般開口。

「我是不是處男，你不是最清楚了嗎？」

大和當然也不是個會輕易示弱的男人。他把兩人下身的毛巾都扯開，一隻手指探進對方的股間，確定太一在浴室已經做過擴張。而太一則熟練地擼動大和的陰莖，等到它硬挺起來後一口氣坐了下去。似乎還是太勉強了，太一咬緊了牙關，努力平復著自己的呼吸。

大和雖然沒有舒服到哪裡去，一下擠入過於緊緻的甬道也讓他幾乎想呻吟出聲，但他可沒打算讓太一好過。在太一還沒適應前，他就用力地往上頂了頂，成功先從他嘴裡逼出兩聲浪叫。太一反射性摀住了自己的嘴，緊張地看了看牆壁，彷彿害怕隔壁房的人會出聲抗議。過了幾秒鐘都平安無事後，他才瞪向身下的大和。

「來啊，讓我見識見識。」大和挑釁地說。

事後太一覺得，只是為了讓大和忘掉有關寫真光碟的鬧劇而採取主動似乎很蠢。因為在他累得要命只能趴在床上讓對方收拾的時候，以為太一已經睡著的大和根本完全沒忘掉這件事，還喃喃著說：「原來你喜歡貓耳啊……」

太一想他還是裝睡裝到死好了。

而且他明天就要去把床底下的片子通通扔掉。

雖然頭幾天太一看到大和還會感覺到一點性癖被發現的羞憤，但對方自那日之後就沒再提起這件事，太一也以為隨著時間過去這件黑歷史就會被淡忘。（當然，他的床底下現在什麼也沒有了）

而太一自然也不會想到大和看似隨口提起的週末兩天一夜小旅行，對方簡單的行李包裡會帶著什麼鬼東西。

「石田大和——！你帶了什麼鬼東西！！」太一把自己腦袋裡的聲音大叫了出來。

才剛換上旅館提供的浴衣，大和一臉困惑地闔上衣櫃的門探出頭，就看到太一正在翻他的後背包。「喂！你不懂得隱私嗎！」

一時惱怒的他倒是沒想起這個似曾相識的場景在前陣子才剛發生過，只不過兩人立場對調。

「我只是想看看你有沒有帶潤滑……」太一自知理虧，聲音也弱了幾分。不過要是這樣就沉默下來，他就不是太一了。「但你帶這什麼？！」

「真是的……都被你搞砸了。」大和有點不高興地說，坐到了太一對面，把背包一把扯了回來。再掩飾也來不及了，毛絨絨的飾品已經被翻到了最上層。「這本來是個驚喜的。」

「驚……喜？」

「……你不是喜歡嗎？」大和說。雖然還是臭著一張臉，但他乾脆破罐破摔——臉頰不知道是氣紅的還是羞紅的——把背包裡的飾品拿了出來，戴在頭上。

那是一對金棕色的、毛絨絨的貓耳。髮箍的部分完美被大和微翹的髮型給掩蓋，就像真的像是從頭上長出來一樣。而毛色也和配戴者的髮色相近，看起來幾乎沒有任何違和感。

見太一看傻了似的表情，大和以為對方並不是真的有興趣，正打算在尷尬的氣氛充斥房間前抬起手摘掉，但太一及時回過神阻止了大和。他輕輕吻上了對方因為緊張而抿住的嘴唇，舌頭耐心地撬開他的牙關，和對方交纏在一起；而大和的手也沒閒下來，伸進了太一的浴衣裡，輕撫著那些會讓戀人感到舒服的敏感處。

「我只是嚇了一跳……別生氣嘛。」拉開了一點距離，太一安撫著說：「好啦，為了感謝你，今晚你做主，想做什麼都可以，怎麼樣？」

太一表現得一副好像他有多大方似的。

「……這可是你說的。」

維持著剛才的姿勢，大和輕輕把太一推倒在他身後剛鋪好的床墊上。陷入意外柔軟的床鋪裡讓太一開心地笑了起來，而像是被感染到了愉快似的，大和本來還有點不滿的臉也終於放鬆了下來，勾起一個微笑，繼續剛才被打斷的深吻。

兩人再次分開唇舌的時候都有些微喘。太一的手原本勾在大和的後頸，這一分開讓他不禁盯著大和那對多出來的耳朵不放。雖然知道對方不會有感覺，太一還是伸出手去揉捏大和頭上的貓耳，而大和也配合地歪過頭蹭了蹭他的掌心，逗他開心。

太一突然想起了剛才在背包裡看到的另一個小玩具。「對了，我剛才好像還有看到別的東西……」

「啊，那個……」看著太一好奇的樣子，大和稍微撐起身體，伸長了手把床邊的包包拉到身旁，摸索著。「是買耳朵附贈的……」

大和抽出了一條長長的尾巴。和耳朵是相同的花色，只不過毛稍微短了點，比起情趣用倒不如說看起來還挺真實的。太一幻想了下大和在挑選這些東西時認真又苦惱的表情，忍不住笑了出來，又趕緊在眼前的人懷疑起來之前開口，鼓勵他戴上。

大和本來是有點抗拒的，卻還是在太一期待的表情下屈服了。他坐起身來，讓浴衣從背後滑落，然後把尾巴前端細細的白色絲帶在腹部繞了一圈扣上。因為大和的膚色白皙，絲帶並不明顯，看起來就像真的從背後長出一條尾巴似的。

「滿意了？」大和特地把尾巴撈到手邊，讓太一在躺著的姿勢也能看到他身上完整的一套貓咪打扮。太一笑得沒心沒肺，快樂地點著頭。

不過大和重新壓上來的氣勢好像哪裡不太對——比起嬌小的家貓，大和更像是其他野生的大型貓科動物，太一莫名有種自己像是被盯上的獵物似的錯覺。雖然和他的想像有點不同，但不妨礙這讓他更加興奮了起來。

而大和也沒有辜負他的期望。他們又交換了一吻，然後大和開始向下移動。從脖子、鎖骨到胸口，一路留下屬於他的吻痕——自幾年前的表白後，他們就沒有要隱藏這段感情的意思，在熟識的朋友間早就不是秘密，他們也不介意在彼此身上留下痕跡。太一本也想起身做點什麼，但想起開始這一切前答應大和的話，又默默躺了回去，一副任憑宰割的樣子。

大和不知從哪摸出了一瓶潤滑，直接倒了一部份在太一的股間。微涼的液體接觸到身體時，太一畏縮了下，但大和帶著溫度的手指很快地覆上那塊皮膚，在環狀肌的周圍輕輕按壓著，並小心地探入一指。太一發出了輕哼，迎合著那根手指，無聲地想催促著大和快點。

什麼都不能做讓太一不免有點手癢，看著大和身旁那條隨著他的動作不停晃動的尾巴，太一忍不住就伸出了手去摸。而剛想探入第二根手指的大和抬起頭看到的就是這幕。

「你還分心啊？」

「我不能好奇摸起來是什麼觸感嗎？」看著大和有些陰沉的臉，太一也不怕死地嚷嚷著，一隻手還抓著尾巴不放，大有一副「你能拿我怎麼辦」的態度。大和沒有馬上回嘴。他只是慢慢地抽出了兩根手指，瞇起那對漂亮的藍眼睛瞪著太一。

大和本來就長得精緻，混血的天生優勢讓他看起來還帶了點不易近人的冷冽。本來太一以為戴上貓耳會多少削弱點大和的那股氣勢，但現在他看來不僅沒達成他的目的，反而讓大和比平時看上去還要危險。太一突然覺得有點不妙。

「那你自己體會看看？」大和把尾巴搶了回來，握住了末端，在太一還來不及阻止之前就堵在了他後穴的入口，然後塞了進去。

太一的雙腿因為異物入侵而一瞬間發軟，陌生的觸感讓他有點驚慌。大和伏下身去繼續舔吻著太一的胸口，一邊專注地盯著他的表情。

「啊……啊啊……」太一放聲呻吟——在旅館的好處就是他們不需要擔心隔音——雙手緊抓著身下的床鋪，扯出了陣陣皺褶，身體也不停地扭動著想要後退，卻被大和的一隻手按住了肩膀而躲不開。尾巴是實心的，不會因為擠入狹窄的後穴就彎折起來，所以大和又施了點力繼續往內推進。

「好癢……感覺好奇怪……」

「不舒服嗎？」大和雖然為太一剛才的分心感到不爽，但還是停下了動作。

太一漲紅著臉，徒勞地扭動身體。「不……但是……」尾巴很細，其實並不會太過勉強。不過覆蓋其上的短毛不斷刺激著內壁，即使大和已經停了下來，太一卻感覺尾巴好像還在持續向內鑽進去。他不禁顫抖起來。「……大和，拔出去……拜託……」

大和沒有等到太一後面的那句求饒，就迅速把那條尾巴抽了出來。即使過程已經盡量地快了，他還是可以感覺到太一大張的腿在那瞬間抖得厲害。大和再次吻上太一的嘴唇，輕柔地安撫著他，並換回自己的手指繼續著擴張的工作。

太一緊抓著大和的雙肩，直到身下異樣的感覺消退了才鬆開了手，輕拍了下大和的臉頰，讓他稍微後退。「可以了……進來吧，大和。」

「……你不是說我主導嗎，我說了算。」雖然裝作有些不滿的樣子，但大和的確也快忍不住了。

扶著幾乎硬得發疼的陰莖，大和對準了那個濕軟的入口緩緩插入。比起上次太一胡鬧般的騎乘，這次的過程明顯順利得多。等到大和完全插入之後，本來還繃著呼吸的太一也鬆了口氣，發出滿足的嘆息。大和先從淺淺的抽插開始律動，太一也配合地抬高臀部，迎合著他的節奏。在太一舒服地有些模糊了意識的同時，他也隱隱為被晾著許久、正可憐兮兮地滴著前液的下身感到難耐；他想伸出手去撫慰自己，但還沒碰到柱身就被大和一手拍掉。沒能得到觸碰讓太一開始不安分地扭動起來，雙手也不再乖乖擺在身旁，而是想去抓住大和按著他的前臂表達抗議。

大和一反剛才的溫柔，突然狠狠地頂入讓太一驚喘一聲。維持著插入的姿勢，兩人又不自覺地陷入了互相角力的地步。「你還真是……哪次說要安分點結果都……」大和埋怨地說。仗著位置上的優勢，他把太一胡亂擺動的雙手給壓在胸口上。大和的視線不經意地飄向散落在太一身旁的浴衣上，而太一也隨著大和的視線望了過去，但直到大和伸出空出的那隻手拾起腰帶，並在自己的手腕上纏了一圈才明白他想做什麼。

大和的動作強硬，但是速度卻很慢，如果太一想反抗是絕對辦得到的。大和在打上結前還有點不安地用眼神向太一爭取同意，而太一只是遲疑了幾秒，就點了點頭。

手腕被牢牢綁緊後，太一嘗試著掙扎了下，的確沒能輕易掙開。而大和勾起繩結旁剩餘的布料，輕鬆地就把那雙還在亂動的手給按在太一的頭頂。

大和居高臨下地看著被他壓在身下的太一——即使陷入這樣幾乎完全失去反抗能力，只能任人擺布的境地，太一卻沒有露出絲毫膽怯，仍舊以全然信任的眼神望著自己。或許從一開始就是這樣的眼神，讓他在他們之間的感情還難以名狀時就提早敗下陣來。

大和一向不擅於用言詞表達感情，他舔了舔發乾的上唇，抬起太一的大腿展開了第二輪的攻勢。他低聲的喘息幾乎都被太一的呻吟給蓋過。而太一在大和逐漸失了節奏，開始猛力衝刺時半睜著雙眼，抬了抬頭示意自己被按住的雙手。

「仔細想想……小時候你就喜歡壓制我……」太一一面喘息，一臉帶著調笑說道：「是不是……早就想這麼做了？」

「……你再講，我就把你的嘴也堵起來。」

「我好怕呀，大和。」太一笑了起來。但隨著大和的動作越來越激烈，他也逐漸沒了剛才的餘裕，只是逞強地繼續開口：「那可不行，這樣我怎麼吻你呢。」

太一用盡剩下的力氣甩開大和箝制住他的手，在抵達高潮的那瞬間，就著被捆綁的姿勢環住了大和的脖子，把人拉下來深深一吻。

「從今以後我再看到貓耳，感覺都不會一樣了。」

把床鋪搞得一蹋糊塗後，兩人索性來到房間附的戶外小溫泉稍作休憩。太一對剛才激烈的性愛下了以上結論，默默嘆了一口氣。

而大和則是大大翻了個白眼。

「說到底你為什麼還要去買那種片子啊？你都已經……」大和沒能把剩下的話說完，不過太一明白了他的意思。

「我總不能突然有興致了就叫你騎車來找我吧？」太一開玩笑般地說。隨後又小聲地補上了一句：「而且，我也不全是因為貓耳買的……」

「什麼？」

「我是說……你看嘛，那些女人的腿都挺修長的，如果不看上半身的話……」

「……八神太一，你該不會是拿那些片子當成……」大和難以置信地瞪大雙眼，太一有點不好意思地笑了。大和則完全不明白自己男朋友的神經到底是怎麼長的，只能退一百步吐槽：「……你難道不能至少找男的嗎？」

「男的臉大多都不好看啊，又不是每個人都像你……」意識到自己講了什麼的太一趕緊截斷話頭，但已經來不及了。看著太一難得的害羞表情讓大和不禁笑了出來。

太一無奈地聳了聳肩，轉移了話題。「好吧，至少今天也不是沒有收穫的。」他像是說給自己聽似的，盯著從溫泉中舉起來的手。

手腕上留下了幾道曾被綑綁過的痕跡——其實並不明顯，剛才解開時兩人也都沒注意到，直到剛才洗澡時太一才發現。畢竟他們從來沒有過這種玩法，自然也不懂得要如何掌握輕重。但靠在太一身旁的大和還是皺起眉頭。「你怎麼不說……」倒是太一不怎麼在意地擺擺手，表示這點痕跡明天就會消失了。

「我是知道你在做愛的時候有點控制狂啦，但沒想到你會玩這麼大呢。」

即使太一是用開玩笑的語氣說的，而大和的確也有經過對方同意，卻還是有點自責地想道歉。不過太一搖了搖頭。「別擺那張臉，我可沒說……我不喜歡。」

太一把他漲紅的臉歸咎於他們泡在過於高溫的水裡。他沒能厚著臉皮說出口的是：其實他覺得那樣的大和挺辣的，搭配著那對貓耳，像是要把他拆吃入腹似的。

他沒有多說什麼，只是輕啄了一下大和的嘴唇。看著太一笑嘻嘻的模樣，大和也稍微釋懷了些。挑起眉，他縱容地說：「好吧。那你想怎麼做？」

最後是太一帶著狡黠的笑容開了口。

「我們可以先從討論一個安全詞開始？」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 部分文梗來自此噗→ https://www.plurk.com/p/o0ydj1 謝謝兩位太太讓我用！  
> 寫正劇寫得太累了想寫點快樂的不用考察的東西……想看他們親親……（語彙退化  
> 不能接受和太圈居然還沒看到貓耳梗（或只是我沒看到？）所以就動筆了  
> 貓耳大和多讚啊太一開心嗎（太一：我覺得這梗不是這樣用
> 
> 對然後這就是篇各種性癖爆發的PWP（發哥閉眼）就真的覺得和太的性張力很強想看他們超絕大打炮（好ㄌ  
> 有了安全詞就可以玩得更嗨囉——（骯髒的大人


End file.
